


采风

by spanda



Category: Henry V - Shakespeare, The Hollow Crown (2012)
Genre: F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanda/pseuds/spanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>哈弗勒尔失陷半年之后，夏天结束的时候，她透过她最喜爱的客厅的窗子，眺望窗外最后的叶子和灰棕色的泥地。就在那时，风忽而绕过玻璃框子吹进她的耳朵，窃窃私语着泥土，死亡，和马的嘶鸣。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 之一

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mingling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/601008) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



采风

简介:

 

哈弗勒尔失陷半年之后，夏天结束的时候，她透过她最喜爱的客厅的窗子，眺望窗外最后的叶子和灰棕色的泥地。就在那时，风忽而绕过玻璃框子吹进她的耳朵，窃窃私语着泥土，死亡，和战马的嘶叫声。

 

注释语：  
这段故事来源颇杂，事件主要是取材于历史的记录，其中也参用了一些2012年空王冠剧所设的细节，人物个性与心理的建造。

她的哥哥在夏季将临的时候提到他的时候讥讽地说：酒鬼，败家子，灌满了劣酒的皮囊，下作的把戏。“他终日浪费时光，在小酒馆间徘徊，与市井商贩结党，又和肥胖臃肿的术士为伴。”他轻蔑地说，“他既瞧不起行武的生涯，又不待见术士的活计。”

‘他唯一能放出来的风是从身后吹出来的。’哥哥的一位陪伴这样说。他们都笑了起来。尽管凯瑟琳知道，在锦标会上他们没有一个人能吹动锦旗的一个角。

“怎么能呢，我听说他在他父亲的敌人面前满有斗志。”她说。

“噢，这种情况下他怎么样我可没听说。就是有人说他脸上中了箭，好不容易挺过来没死成.”另一个跟人说。“担保很卓越！”

等他们嘲讽完毕，查尔斯说，“给他的老子丢人！”“这就是我们应该惧怕的人物吗？假如他真的来了，我们就把他和他手下那一群粗衣烂衫的乌合之众赶回去。”他一边说，一边拿眼瞧她，多半想让她发话解答他不愿意发问的事情。但是她垂头作她的针线活，不与他对视。

 

自然，他来了。

哈弗勒尔失陷半年之后，夏天结束的时候，她透过她最喜爱的客厅的窗子，眺望窗外最后的叶子和灰棕色的泥地。就在那时，风忽而绕过玻璃框子吹进她的耳朵，窃窃私语着泥土，死亡，和马的嘶喊。

她起身走到火炉的跟前瑟瑟发抖，跟自己的无能生气。她的天赋只能显示给她那些几乎已成定局的事情，己经来不及送警报了，战斗将在上午进行。而且就算是发出了警告，也很有可能没人愿意听。他们通常都会找理由不去听她说的。

就这样，她没有告诉任何人。三天后，可怜的，吓怕了的爱丽丝在深更半夜把她叫醒，传告给她阿金库尔败仗沦陷的消息。凯瑟琳单是点头。她又一次看见践踏在地的沾血的旌旗。

后来她见到了他。这之间只隔了三年时间，在密乌兰，虽然冬天已臻春季，城堡的大厅里依然冷风嗖嗖。他走进房间的时刻，她母亲按住她的手，在她耳边急急地窃窃低语。凯瑟琳没有去听，她已经耳熟能详她不得不扮演的角色，一番热烈的问候的后面是严峻的面孔，哥哥消失了影踪。

在这漫长的三年里，每一次的时间，她梦过，又再次地梦，而他则横扫法国，步步紧逼。她见到过卡昂，路威尔斯，鲁昂，所有那些被攻陷的堡垒和城市，然后最后，她看到勃艮公爵被杀之地的桥，地点是在蒙特罗，血像一条黑溪流出公爵的身体，她哥哥站在一旁，苍白得像具尸体。她曾经在夜里一次又一次起来，站在火边烘烤冰冷的双手，每次她感觉仿佛看见有个人影在攀墙而上，在接近她，渐渐地有人近了。

他非常高大，面容的确损害得很严重。脸颊上深嵌着箭头刺过的伤疤，再上面的一双眼睛目光逼人。这样的眼睛看她时却显得犹豫温厚，他转脸去看别处，仿佛不放心自己喜欢上这眼前所见的，非等确认了她的身份，那时她才是他的：她的战利品，在战场上用铁器和热血赢来的，有整个国家给她作陪嫁礼。

她在他面前低头，在她的母亲介绍她的时候向他行礼。“大人，”她说。她的声音陷入完全的沉默，一切都安静下来。当她再次抬起头，他看她的目光和先前迥然不同，那样热忱而饥饿的释放，表明他已经准许了自己。她突然意识到她的哥哥以前是完全错了：这个人从来没有不经深思熟虑就跟任何人作朋友，也从来没给自己发过傻瓜的牌照，哪怕全世界都甘心让他有这样的权利。

快速礼貌的交换问候之后她被人带走，但她感觉出他的目光落定她的背上，直到她出了门外以不在视线之内。“您想来点热甜酒吗，我亲爱的？”爱丽丝焦急地问道。在他们离开后，她带她来到客厅里。“来吧，暖和暖和自己。总算从那间吹冷风的屋子里出来了。他真高！我就喜欢男的个子高。。。”

她不停地说着，声音像一条流淌的河，涓涓地流着，饱含着寬抚人的善意。凯瑟琳在火边的椅子上坐下，低头便看到怀中搂抱着个婴儿，躺在那儿，头上生着一团柔软的深色头发，脸容还被尚且不明的未来遮挡着模糊不清。孩子被毛毯结结实实地包着，让她分辨不出是男是女。

爱丽丝的手伸进视线，像一只手伸入水中，水面泛起的涟漪带走了孩子的形影。“我亲爱的，你怎么样？”她捧着凯瑟琳无力捧杯的手，轻轻地问。“他-你觉得他好不好，如果你不喜欢他，我想一定。。”

她的话声停顿了。他们都知道，这不过是骗人的。

“嗯，”爱丽丝说。“为有可能永远不会有的事操心是没有意思的。”

凯瑟琳急急地出口气笑了。至少，她想，至少她见到了孩子。是她抱着他的，那是她自己的手。她不会死的吧。她伸手摸了摸发夹拢好的金头发。她的母亲走进房间，捧着珠宝盒。“我们一定得打扮起来用餐。”她用轻快的声音说，“爱丽丝，去拿那件蓝色的礼服来。你应该再喝杯葡萄酒，孩子。你的脸需要多添几分颜色。”

在瓦卢瓦的下一个夏天情形令人窒息。焦虑结实地裹缠在她的周围。大领主们在信件中和密室里商议，而其他的人只得坐等结局。她不为这些所动，任凭所有的陪伴女侍们在缝纫和闲话的空隙间频繁地打量她，甚至她的母亲也不时看上她两眼。她们却不来跟她打听什么。

当然，他们知道她是有这天赋的。这般高强的能力一样也是早早地从幼年就表现出来。孩童的她常笑着拍手，还没到爱丽丝走进门以前就跑到门口去迎她。但是绝没有一个人愿意多想想这件事。他们也不求她的顾问。只是她年纪渐渐长成，有时候一个女人会想方设法和她单独地待上一阵，在阳台上，在壁龛深处，提心吊胆地低声询问。。

有时凯瑟琳会看到这个妇人躺在四周悬着黑帘子的床上，一双失神的眼睛看着她，她的脸扭曲成各种古怪的形状，一旁有声音低低叹息着无望的苦命。于是那个女人面色苍白地离去了，接着就饮了胡薄荷油，或者从楼梯上跳下去。有时就因此而丧命，然而多半也还没死。

这是到目前为止她的天赋在生活中所能使用的对象了， - 随后，连这也被她的忏悔神父停止了，他告诉她这是插手阻扰神的旨意，尽管她问他，为什么不是神的旨意叫她有了这天赋好指示给那些女子，他却没回答她。她已经打下了主意，无论如何都不会矜口，但忏悔师对爱丽丝也发了话，后者看她不朽的灵魂比随便多少位女士们的命运更重：她开始看像鹰一样守护她，从此更再没有这样的私密的时分。

此后凯瑟琳并没有独自与任何人待过，甚至连她自己独处的时候也几乎没有。爱丽丝通常睡在她的床脚边，或在寒冷的夜晚与她同睡。她也绝对从来没有独自接触过男人，他在时她们不是留下她一个人，而是由爱丽丝和她的母亲到房间的角落，站在一旁看着他们，留的距离将将可以两人低声的对话。可怜的爱丽丝咬着嘴唇，紧握着两手;她的母亲则皱着眉，琢磨其他的心事。  
她转眼不看她们而看他，发现他正目不转睛地细细打量她。相隔了一年，再见到时他并没有太多改变：脸上多了几分精干，疤痕稍微有点褪去。他拉起她的手。 “我们在周五结婚，”他坦直地说。 “小姐，你看可好？”

当然，正确的回答只有一个，但他是在尽量地表示和善。 “我挺喜欢，大人，”她说。

他嘴上不由得显出笑意来。 “你英语说的好，”他说。

“我已经学习了很长一段时间，”她说。甚至以前，在她不知这语言的名字的时候，她已经听过人用这样的语言说话，有时是在她的梦里。

“是的，”他说，她不禁抬眼望了他一下，他的语气里有某种暗含的意思，她没能明白。 “也许你已经知道了？”

她在他的掌握中退缩了一下，她的手本能的想飞速地抽回：不是因为恐惧，只是太出乎意料之外。还没有人这样直言不讳，这样绝少地袒露不安。但他把她的手握住了，依旧是微笑。 “告诉我，我的凯特小姐，”他说，他的嘴里短脆地喊她的名字出来，那低沉的声音，她已经很熟悉“你会不会给我许多儿子，他们会不会有你这样一双清澈的眼睛，能看到前方很长的路？”

他在半真半假地取笑她，倒不是出于残忍，她猜想他看她的时候，不过是见到一个女孩子，哪儿来的一个轻微琐碎的人物。她在他心里代表法国，论起来却还不是;他凭着佩剑和马刺，还有黑色冰雹一般，施了低微魔法专射中盔甲关节的箭雨，赢得了法国。有了她只是使他的王冠更加锃亮，使他拖在身后的长衣袍瓖上一条合法的滚边：就算她是合了他的心意，也不过是意外的主意。

这对她来说没什么新鲜;她与生俱来地明了。但她发现她不愿意成为他意外的主意。

“将会有一个孩子，”她告诉他说，“出生在冬天，当雪积在窗台上的时候。”

他握着她手的手突然收紧。她感觉到他手上的握力，是使剑练出来的力气。她直视他，并不退缩。 “那很好，我的小姐，”稍停片刻，他轻声回答说。


	2. Chapter 2

他们在大教堂成了婚礼，勃艮第公爵爵菲利普 - 英格兰现在的盟友，他的父亲已经在蒙特罗的桥上被杀 – 在城堡里为他们摆宴：漫长无休止的酒席间，坐在她的新郎身边，她记得-却又不知道他怎样她的手臂上抚摸，怎样在她的喉咙上亲吻。爱丽丝和她的母亲倾灌给她各式各样的建议，有的甚至自相矛盾。她只是心烦意乱地回答着她们;就在他们跟她说话的当儿，世界逐渐淡出，她唯一看到的是四围拉上了帘子的婚床，耳边听到的是他在她身边的笑声。

当他终于滑进被子躺在她的身边，当这一刻终于在世界上真正发生，而不是通过一个异象显现，这确实是蹊跷的。她把她的手按在他的胸膛上，探试他坚实温暖的身子。他只是安静笃定地看着她，眼光炽烈，让她的手指游走在他身上。她的气息就颤抖了。床铺设的是这般的奢华，他的人是那么暖和。

“咱们脱了这个好吗？”他轻声说，摸在她的胸前的丝衣，那是件华丽的刺绣睡袍，她点点头。他也脱掉了自己的长袍，于是迅速弯腰吸她的乳头到嘴里;他吸得快速用力，她倒抽了一口冷气，接着他推她倒下背靠着枕头，他的手移动在她的大腿之间。

她颤抖着，拱起腰，压到他的手掌根部;她抓住了他的黑头发，他的短发在她的手指之间是柔软的。他行动坚决，却是心有成竹，不是对她不小心，他的拇指按着她轻轻地令人抓狂地来回滑动。她变为湿滑的和恍惚的，仿佛在他的触摸中有某种魔力，依稀中她意识到的确是有的：不是怎样惊心动魄的魔法力，却是那样淡淡的嗡嗡的触摸在唤醒她整个的躯体。

她脸上深深地泛起红晕，他笑了起来。 “难道我吓坏了你，我的夫人？”他轻轻地嘲讽，她把她的脸藏在他的膀弯处，在他的手上颤抖着行过高潮。她被震惊了，不是出于任何形式的腼腆，而是因为这似乎和她心目中的魔法-一个国王所有的魔法-的相距远之甚远，它似乎和仆人的法术更沾得上姻亲，可以捂热一碗汤或镇冷一杯酒。

之后，他把被盖甩到后面;即便外面又寒冷又下着潮湿的春雨，她丝毫不觉得冷。他眼望一下壁炉中的火苗，曲起一根手指，那火焰便熊熊地燃起来。他轻轻的把他的手指点在她的身上游走，环绕她的硬挺的乳尖，她的下腹，时不时垂下头来一起亲昵。所有关于如何满足他或者如何忍受的那些相互矛盾的建议似乎同样无用。她让她的头回落到枕头上，忘记害羞，沈醉惬意;他花了太长时间才摸她，她只稍作些不耐烦的声音，;讲话似乎过于麻烦。

他第一次吻了她的大腿，然后又吻了它们中间。 她确实试着想蠕动躲开， “唉，凯特，”他说，“别现在后退。”

“Je n’ai pas (我不知道)-我还没有-我不害怕！”她说，差点因为憋屈和颤抖而忘记了讲英文。“我是。我要。”

他的舌头滑进了她，她忘记了说的话，加剧喘息。他再次舔着她的时候一并在笑着，他的脸颊贴着她的大腿上感觉热得发烫，她叫出声来。

然后突然，他移到了床前，俯在她身上，就在她盯着他恍恍惚惚无暇思索的片刻间，他进入她的身体。她的膝盖本能地在他的两侧抬高，她的大腿就夹着他的身子，于是她搂住他的胸口。没有多大的痛感，一点都不像她原先准备好了要忍受的，这样他硬厚的家伙在她的里面感觉起来又是奇怪又是美妙。

“啊，”他嘶哑的声音说，定住自己的身子。她轻声地应和他，“哦”，于是他就开始动作，每当压到她的时候掀起微细的火花般的快感，他们便一同摇撼着震颤着，而最后他深深洒在她的体内。

完事之后她摩挲他的头发;她丝毫都不觉得疲倦。在她心中有一个光亮，仿佛一束光照耀到黑暗的角落里，接下去她在漆黑封闭的房间里躺着半梦半醒之时，所看到的是四面八方藤蔓般延伸出去的道路，像长长的闪亮的丝带一般弯卷着远去，挂满了一顶顶的王冠和一把把的宝剑。

第二天早晨，他在她之前已经醒来，走在跟从他的领主之中，坚决利落地颁布着命令：他们要往萨斯移动。 “在这之后，我们拿下蒙特罗，”她听见他告诉菲利普，“我们将会把你父亲的遗体按正规的仪式安葬。”

她又七个多月才看到她的新王国：七个月，他时时行军征战，而她则时时异象低语。忽然间他们竞相争得她的垂听：在一轮接一轮围城攻占的间歇，亨利竭力常和她在一起，并且从来无意隐藏对她的情意。大领主的妻子竞相追求她的恩宠;诸贵族也是如此。不知何故，变得如此抢手令人感觉怪怪的，她甚至反感这样了。一天晚上她和亨利谈起时他大笑地说：“现在你也许知道了，我国事沉重之前为什么喜欢在小酒馆找伴儿。”

他说起来乐呵呵的，半开玩笑地提起自己倾斜的声誉，却透出些许真实的凄苦。她摩挲他的额头。事实上，最好是找那些当真张口就是想来要一点点钱的朋友，他们也没有技能会掩饰什么更加微妙的动机。

在二月里的第一天，他们终于登船驶向英格兰，经历了一个酷寒，潮湿的旅程。在多弗，她吃惊地看见一大群人进到冰冷的水中涉水来到他们的长艇边迎接，把亨利这个人肩挑手举地从船里抬出来，一路背着他疯狂地向岸边欢呼;而随后更多的人更拥到她的那一边，个个伸出粗糙的手，人人脸上喜笑颜开，众人齐喊着，“三呼女王！”

爱丽丝出声抗议，凯瑟琳反而一清二楚，她若想要这个名头，就完全无路可退;她深深地吸了一口气，伸手给他们，就让他们将她抬到肩膀上，随着前面开路的亨利一起急急地登岸。

加冕典礼花了一个月来安排，但瞬时间即已结束;然后亨利携她一起亲巡全国各地。她发现自己在英国更快乐些，也许是因为他们能在一起，也许是因为这个国家本身就更快乐些。在英格兰全境纵横奔驰，登基为王后的的日子里，她从精耕细作的田廓间，从铺遍乡间的牧群里，不免看到自己的国家和这里的骇人的差距。

她落地之前父亲已经疯了，她大致上对和平的时代没有记忆;看到闲置的农田和被弃的果园，看到马车边的农夫为了躲她的护驾兵丁而逃向附近的壁垒或城堡，这些都是习以为常的事。她的天眼对凡事都没有寻常的界限，然而这些竟然被藏在了她的视线之外。

她已经明白了她婚姻背后的政治：一边让英国的征服带上文明的面具，一边使进一步的掠夺终止;她哥哥涉身于公爵的谋杀之后，她的母亲再也看不到让她的哥哥再次统一全法国的希望。然而现在凯瑟琳偏偏感受着它的紧迫性，她领会了什么是他们已经失去的，于是也感受到那失去的耻辱。

亨利在四月的第三天和她做爱，到了第二天早上醒来，她看到她的儿子的脸。亨利吻了她，也不管满朝人等的疑问，公然庆贺，召了诗班进宫中唱了赞美颂。然而到了6月，他将她托付给他的兄弟贝德福德公爵看护，再次出航行去法国作战。那些漫长的分离的日子，她站在某处的窗口，一手抚着肚子，希望看到未来发生了什么：想看到一个箭头，一柄刺剑，将她已经渐渐期盼的未来剖裂;她想看到他再次安全地回家来。

她哪样也没有看见。

她十二月里平安地生产，真正感到生子后的解脱：连续两天的痛苦嘎然而止。后来，迷糊了一小会儿之后，她醒来见到爱丽丝在那里，小心翼翼地抚她靠着枕头，取暖的火噼啪作响，凯瑟琳低头看着她的儿子。她从来没有见过也没有想到过她的心会如此急跳。他是那么小，那么奇怪的全身折皱着，那么精致完美。她闭上眼睛，渴望看到他年纪大了，急着要见他在父亲的怀里，却没能够;她看到他在和一个有纽扣作眼睛的布娃娃玩，看见他在贝德福德公爵的陪伴下骑一匹颜色不定的小马，看见他长成一个年轻男子有一张模糊的脸，跪在一个祭坛下;她从来没有见过他与他的父亲在一起。

她再次睁开眼睛，弯下腰亲吻他柔软的头发，亲昵他的柔软的肌肤。他贴着她蠕动着，她给了他她的乳房，自然，他还会有个奶妈伺候;突然间，她为了他的每一个瞬间而吃醋。 “他真可爱，我最亲爱的，”爱丽丝说。 “他会很出色，我完全相信。”

“他会的，”凯瑟琳说。 “爱丽丝，请传贝德福德。”

“哦，不行，亲爱的，你用不着现在见他，”爱丽丝说。 “我已经给他看了小宝贝，他知道一切顺利，已经给你的主子写信送去了。你可以睡过今晚 - “

“不行，”凯瑟琳说。 “ 快去找他。”到了第二天会为时已晚：贝德福德公爵人确是超凡地冷静和通情达理，就在此刻他却正为她的贡献满心欣喜，赶紧求他他会把她去探望亨利的请求发出去，不过在后记里会附上话说只不过一个女人在幻想而已。等到了早晨，他完全不会把请求写下来，并会斥责她提这样的要求;他会告诉她要好好的照看儿子，叫她相信她的丈夫堂堂的帅军之君有本事能照看好自己。

爱丽丝走后她吻了婴儿的头顶。 “你愿意不愿意跟我到法国去？”她轻声轻气地说，看似要编只儿歌唱出来。 “你会在那里平安吗？”

他睁开他的蓝眼睛，并发出了一声汩汩的小声音，壁炉里的火苗突然窜起来;她笑了，又吻了他，呼吸着他的柔软的皮肤的香味。 “我们会在一起去，”她说，“改变所有的世界。”


End file.
